Create A Cat
by Forever A Writer
Summary: THIS IS NOW CLOSED THANK YOU TO ALL WHO PARTICIPATED. FINAL MEMBERS ARE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. For a re-write of an OLD story, SoulClan. Please take a look and if you're interested, submit your character. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm re-writing an old, old story of mine called SoulClan. I've lost the old file of it, and before I used one of these to help find the characters, or extra characters, for it. So, if you want to send in an OC, go on ahead but **please follow the rules/****guidelines**.

_RULES:_

**1) **No crazy OCs such as unrealistic body (wings, spikes, etc.), fur/eye color (purple, rainbow, etc.), or inappropriate.

**2)** First come, first serve. I will use the first one that is sent to me to use, e.g., if you send me a leader for a clan, but someone already took that spot, I will either move that character or not use it.

**3)** Include **all information in** **guidelines.**

**4) **Send it in either a review or PM

**5)** You can only submit 1-4 OC's. If you submit more then 4, I will only look at the first four, or, pick whichever I like.

* * *

_GUIDELINES:_

**NAME:** _if submitting a leader/kit/apprentice, please include what you wish for their warrior name to be, or else I will have to pick it myself_

**GENDER:** _pretty obvious as to what this is, male or female_**  
**

**APPEARANCE****:** _what they look like_, _please do not make it super __lengthy, just simple pelt color and eye color with any distinct mark/scar_

**CLAN:** HeartClan/SunClan/MoonClan

**RANK:** _kit/queen/apprentice/elder/warrior/medicine cat/deputy/leader_

**MATE (IF ANY):**_ if you wish for your OC to have a mate, please tell me. if you have one in mind, aka another OC, also submit them, unless you don't mind me picking_

**KITS (IF ANY):** _if you include their kits, please either send in their information in this section (AS IN DESCRIPTION AND NAMES) or another form if you have specific ideas_

**BACKGROUND:**_ the clan will be made from loners/strays/rogues/kittypet/etc. please include a background detailed enough, unless you do not care_

* * *

**THREE EXAMPLES OF HOW TO FILL THE FORM**

_EXAMPLE 1_

**NAME:** Firestar (Warrior Name: Fireheart)

**GENDER:** male**  
**

**APPEARANCE****:** fiery colored ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**CLAN:** ThunderClan

**RANK:** leader/deputy/warrior_  
_

**MATE (IF ANY):**Sandstorm (pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**KITS (IF ANY):** Squirrelkit (bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes) and Leafkit (light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)_  
_

**BACKGROUND:**Lived as a kitty pet for the first parts of his life, known as the name Rusty, before joining the Clan (ThunderClan) and becoming an apprentice.

_EXAMPLE 2_

**NAME:** Firestar (Warrior Name: Fireheart)

**GENDER:** male**  
**

**APPEARANCE****:** fiery colored ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**CLAN:** ThunderClan

**RANK:** leader/deputy/warrior_  
_

**MATE (IF ANY):**no mate

**KITS (IF ANY):** no kits_  
_

**BACKGROUND:**Lived as a kitty pet for the first parts of his life, known as the name Rusty, before joining the Clan (ThunderClan) and becoming an apprentice.

_EXAMPLE 3_

**NAME:** Firestar (Warrior Name: Fireheart)

**GENDER:** male**  
**

**APPEARANCE****:** fiery colored ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**CLAN:** ThunderClan

**RANK:** leader/deputy/warrior_  
_

**MATE (IF ANY):**you can pick

**KITS (IF ANY):** you can pick_  
_

**BACKGROUND:**Lived as a kitty pet for the first parts of his life, known as the name Rusty, before joining the Clan (ThunderClan) and becoming an apprentice.

* * *

**_WHAT I NEED/ IS OPEN_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

**5-6 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

**5-6 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

**5-6 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	2. SUNCLAN UPDATE

**_SUNCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

**5-6 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

**5-6 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	3. HEARTCLAN UPDATE

**_HEARTCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

**5-6 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	4. MOONCLAN UPDATE

**_MOONCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: **OPEN**

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	5. MOONCLAN, SUNCLAN, HEARTCLAN UPDATE

**_MOONCLAN, SUNCLAN, AND HEARTCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **OPEN**

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	6. SUNCLAN UPDATE 2

**_ SUNCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	7. SUNCLAN AND MOONCLAN UPDATE

**_ SUNCLAN AND MOONCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

_Morningflight_ \- cream she-cat with brown paws and tail tip

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

_Breezefoot_ \- brown-and-white tom with blind amber eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: _Ravenmist_ \- long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	8. MOONCLAN UPDATE 2

**_ MOONCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

**4-5 OPEN**

Apprentices:

**2-3 OPEN**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Sandsong - _sandy gray she-cat with white underbelly

_Hawkheart_ \- handsome ginger tabby with icy blue eyes

_Fallenmoon_ \- white she-cat with dark gray stripes and bushy tail

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

**1-3 OPEN**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	9. MOONCLAN, SUNCLAN, AND HEARTCLAN UPDATE2

**_ HEARTCLAN, MOONCLAN, AND SUNCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

_Watercloud_ – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Rainstorm_ – dark gray tom with one blue eye

**CLOSED**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

_Tinyleaf_ – very small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

_Duskstripe_ – very large silver tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

_Leopardheart_ – light brown she-with darker fleck and one blue eye

**1 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Icepaw_ – white tom with ginger patches with amber eyes

_Firepaw_ – golden tabby tom with bright orange eyes

_Featherpaw_ – ginger-and-white patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Rosepaw_ – fluffy black she-cat with bright green eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

_Breezefoot_ – brown and white tom with blind amber eyes

_Shimmerlight_ – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Sandsong - _sandy gray she-cat with white underbelly

_Hawkheart_ \- handsome ginger tabby with icy blue eyes

_Fallenmoon_ \- white she-cat with dark gray stripes and bushy tail

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

_Darkpelt_ – black tom with green eyes

**CLOSED**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	10. SUNCLAN UPDATE 3

**_SUNCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

**3-4 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

_Watercloud_ – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Rainstorm_ – dark gray tom with one blue eye

**CLOSED**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

_Morningflight_ – cream she-cat with brown paws and tail tip

_Tinyleaf_ – very small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

_Duskstripe_ – very large silver tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

_Leopardheart_ – light brown she-with darker fleck and one blue eye

Apprentices:

_Icepaw_ – white tom with ginger patches with amber eyes

_Firepaw_ – golden tabby tom with bright orange eyes

_Featherpaw_ – ginger-and-white patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Rosepaw_ – fluffy black she-cat with bright green eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

**1 OPEN**

Elders:

_Breezefoot_ – brown and white tom with blind amber eyes

_Shimmerlight_ – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: **OPEN**

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Sandsong - _sandy gray she-cat with white underbelly

_Hawkheart_ \- handsome ginger tabby with icy blue eyes

_Fallenmoon_ \- white she-cat with dark gray stripes and bushy tail

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

_Darkpelt_ – black tom with green eyes

**CLOSED**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	11. MOONCLAN, SUNCLAN, AND HEARTCLAN UPDATE3

**_SUNCLAN, MOONCLAN, AND HEARTCLAN UPDATED_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

_Stonefoot -_ dark gray tabby tom with black paws

Adderstrike – dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**1-2 OPEN**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_Robinfur_ \- feathery dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Elders:

_Watercloud_ – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Rainstorm_ – dark gray tom with one blue eye

**CLOSED**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

_Morningflight_ – cream she-cat with brown paws and tail tip

_Tinyleaf_ – very small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

_Duskstripe_ – very large silver tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

_Leopardheart_ – light brown she-with darker fleck and one blue eye

_Nightstripe_ – dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Icepaw_ – white tom with ginger patches with amber eyes

_Firepaw_ – golden tabby tom with bright orange eyes

_Featherpaw_ – ginger-and-white patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Rosepaw_ – fluffy black she-cat with bright green eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

_Spottedfire_ – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Elders:

_Breezefoot_ – brown and white tom with blind amber eyes

_Shimmerlight_ – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: _Ravenmist_ – long-furred black she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Sandsong - _sandy gray she-cat with white underbelly

_Hawkheart_ \- handsome ginger tabby with icy blue eyes

_Fallenmoon_ \- white she-cat with dark gray stripes and bushy tail

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

_Softpaw_ – white she-cat with a burned paw

_Sunpaw_ – light golden she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip

_Emberpaw_ \- fluffy ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

**1-2 OPEN**

Elders:

_Darkpelt_ – black tom with green eyes

**CLOSED**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


	12. FINAL UPDATE

**_FINAL UPDATE_**

_HeartClan_

Leader: _Lightstar - _creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: _Liontail -_ large long-haired golden tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Nightshadow_ \- pure black tom with warm blue eyes, blind in one (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Warriors:

_Stormwind_ \- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Wolfsong - _gray she-cat with white underbelly and black stripe down her back

_Stonefoot -_ dark gray tabby tom with black paws

_Adderstrike_ – dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_Willowleaf_ \- ginger she cat with blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Minnowpaw_ \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

_Swiftpaw -_ black-and-white tom

_Firepaw - _ginger tom with blue eyes

_Dewpaw_ \- small light gray tabby she-cat with crippled fore-paw

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Mossfeather -_ beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_Robinfur_ \- feathery dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Elders:

_Watercloud_ – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Rainstorm_ – dark gray tom with one blue eye

**CLOSED**

_HeartClan is like a mixture of WindClan and RiverClan. They live on open fields that are littered with rivers and tall grasses. They feed mostly on fish, mice, and water vole with the occasional bird if it's taken down properly, like a heron or duck._

_SunClan_

Leader: _Smokestar -_ mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: _Robinstreak -_ black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: _Autumnleaf_ \- ginger-golden tom with a broken hind leg (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Warriors:

_Amberflame_ \- bright ginger tabby with yellow eyes

_Morningflight_ – cream she-cat with brown paws and tail tip

_Tinyleaf_ – very small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

_Duskstripe_ – very large silver tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

_Leopardheart_ – light brown she-with darker fleck and one blue eye

_Nightstripe_ – dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Icepaw_ – white tom with ginger patches with amber eyes

_Firepaw_ – golden tabby tom with bright orange eyes

_Featherpaw_ – ginger-and-white patched she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Rosepaw_ – fluffy black she-cat with bright green eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Snowfeather - _pure white she-cat with green eyes

_Spottedfire_ – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Elders:

_Breezefoot_ – brown and white tom with blind amber eyes

_Shimmerlight_ – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_SunClan is like a mixture of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They live in a thin forest that has thick foliage. They feed mostly on mice, snakes, squirrel, and birds. They have a few foxes in their territory, but nothing that they can't handle._

_MoonClan_

Leader: _Nightstar_ \- dark gray almost black she-cat with lighter markings and long, bushy tail

Deputy: _Neetlesplash -_ golden-brown she-cat with white under belly and scar across flank

Medicine Cat: _Ravenmist_ – long-furred black she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Warriors:

_Rockpath_ – mottled gray tabby tom with one amber eyes and one blue

_Frostflower_ \- pithes silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Sandsong - _sandy gray she-cat with white underbelly

_Hawkheart_ \- handsome ginger tabby with icy blue eyes

_Fallenmoon_ \- white she-cat with dark gray stripes and bushy tail

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

_Skypaw_ – molted gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

_Softpaw_ – white she-cat with a burned paw

_Sunpaw_ – light golden she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip

_Emberpaw_ \- fluffy ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

_Fernpool_ – pure black she-cat with fiery green eyes

**CLOSED**

Elders:

_Darkpelt_ – black tom with green eyes

**CLOSED**

_MoonClan is a mixture of ShadowClan and WindClan. They live in a thin forest like SunClan, but have little foliage. They feed off of mostly mice, rabbits, voles, and squirrels and are located closer to __two legs, which means they have the occasional dog on their territory._

**THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHARACTER PUT IN UNTIL EACH CLAN IS FULL. IF THERE ARE EXTRA OC'S THEN I MAY INTRODUCE THEM LATER, AKA, HAVE THEM COME IN AS A KIT AND GROW UP. THANK YOU!**


End file.
